


Trust

by Spacecadet72



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin finds that it's hard to be rational and hide his jealousy when his true love is having all sorts of adventures with the Mad Hatter. </p><p>Written between season 1 and 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a conversation with somethingbeyondprecious on tumblr about how Gold/Rumplestiltskin would react if Jefferson and Belle became BFFs and ran around having all sorts of adventures. :D And queen-of-kaiju on tumblr gets a nod for being awesome and giving me ideas.

    Rumplestiltskin hated the Hatter. Well, that wasn’t strictly true. He would forever be in the man’s debt for rescuing Belle, and that meant a lot coming from the former deal maker and Dark One. Belle had helped him see the error of his ways and he had stopped dealing. (It helped that Regina had been defeated months ago and they had found Bae shortly after that.) He was still one of the most feared creatures in the realm, however, and if he was being honest, he didn’t go out of his way to alter his public image.

  
    The problem Rumplestiltskin had with the Mad Hatter was all the time he was spending with Belle. They had bonded after the curse had been broken and had often been seen gallivanting around Storybrooke. Belle had explained to her love that they were just friends, and while he trusted Belle, he didn’t quite feel the same way about her friend.

 

    Besides, he had quickly come to learn that jealousy was not a rational master.

  
    Rational thought hadn’t been his first instinct after Belle and Jefferson had snuck around to the Mills’ residence one night in order to TP the house. Never mind the fact that he wouldn’t have cared to join them had he known, he had been in a foul temper when she returned. (That temper had only lasted as long as it had taken Belle to coax him up the stairs to their bedroom.)

  
    Rationality certainly hadn’t entered into the equation when Jefferson had shown up on their porch with an injured Belle in his arms. She had told Rumplestiltskin that they were going hiking, but that hike had turned into rock climbing which had resulted in a sprained ankle. His jealousy had been replaced by anger and he hadn’t spoken to the Hatter for a week.

  
    He had tried to rein in his jealousy for Belle’s sake but even after Storybrooke was no more, the adventures continued. Rumplestiltskin was having a hard time dealing with the man’s continued presence in his true love’s life.

  
    It helped soothe his jealousy when Red and Snow would join in on the fun. Being queen made it difficult for Snow to join them often, but Red was always up for a little adventure.

  
    Usually Belle told him when these adventures were occurring, but sometimes she forgot to tell him until after she returned home. He hated and loved those adventures. He hated not knowing where she had gone, but she always made it up to him afterwards with sincere reassurances and soothing touches.

  
    Rumplestiltskin walked into the Dark Castle’s library one day to find Jefferson and Belle pouring over books of the other realms.

  
    ”I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” he said dryly, trying to keep the jealous tone out of his voice. He succeeded, somewhat. Belle looked up, a wide smile on her face when she heard his voice.

  
    ”We’re trying to figure out which realm would be best for Jefferson to take Grace to for her birthday.” her tone was cheerful and she was seemingly oblivious to his jealous tone.

  
    He walked closer to the pair, peering at the books and papers spread out in front if them as she continued to talk. “Wonderland is out of the question, and Oz has seen better days. There’s this place called Christmas Town that sounds promising, though.” She pointed to a colorful page in a bright green book.

  
    ”I don’t see how it’s your business if Jefferson is the one taking the trip, dearie.” he said, more malice in his tone than he had intended.

  
    Jefferson frowned slightly, but said nothing and while Belle’s eyes narrowed momentarily, she was soon smiling brightly at him. “I wanted to help and you know how I love to travel.” It was true. She had always wanted to see the world and he had taken her on many trips since their return to the Enchanted Forest.

  
    Jefferson spoke up then, gathering his coat and hat. “It’s almost time for me to pick Grace up. I should go.” Belle nodded, shooting him an apologetic look. She went to go see him to the door and was soon back by Rumplestiltskin’s side.

  
    ”Rum.” she scolded, moving past him to tidy up the books and papers she and Jefferson had been looking at.

  
    ”Yes, dear?” he asked, his tone one of innocence.

  
    She shot him a look that told him to not even go there and finished gathering up the books. She sighed as she pushed the tidy pile to the side of the table.

  
    ”You could be nicer to him, you know.” she said, hopping up onto the table.

  
    He wisely decided against saying something and simply folded his arms in silent protest.

  
    She sighed, and slid slowly off the table and began walking toward him. “I know he makes you jealous, but you have to trust me when I say we’re just friends. I didn’t have very many after I was released and I won’t turn my back on him now.” Rumplestiltskin’s expression softened at this, but he remained silent.

  
    ”Besides,” Belle added, smirking slightly. “He’s been courting Alice for the past few months. He’s definitely taken.”

  
    She had reached him at this point and smiled up at him, hoping he’d say something.

  
    ”I’m sorry, dearie.” he started, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer. “I trust you and I love you. I need to show you that I do. As tempting as it would be to lock you in my room all day,” he smiled wickedly. “I need to let you live your own life too.”

  
    Belle nodded and snuggled into him.

  
    ”I could be more considerate about letting you know when I’ll be gone, though.” she said softly. “I don’t know how you stand it in this big lonely house by yourself.” he could feel her smiling into his chest.

  
    ”I’ll have you know that I was quite content living on my own long before I met you, dearie.” he said, his voice light and playful.

  
    She looked up at him, eyebrows raised. “Content, were you?” she smirked, running her hands up his chest to rest behind his neck.

  
    He smiled. “Well, I thought I was.” he said tenderly before Belle leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He groaned softly and pulled her more tightly to him, deepening the kiss. He pulled back after a moment.

  
    ”I love you.” she said laying her head on his chest.

  
    He tightened his hold on her. “I love you, too.”


End file.
